


Before it happens...

by Psd333



Series: Actually serious stories [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Crack and Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Future, Married Characters, Mental Institutions, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Spoilers, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: He had to protect everyone. He already saved Rantaro and Kaede, but who would be next? He just had to wait. If he just waited for another premonition, he could save the others. He could stop his neighbors from killing each other. He had to. Or else, he didn't know what he would do.





	1. Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts), [olivejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/gifts).



> I decided that I want to write an au where the characters just all live in the same neighborhood and where Shuichi is dreaming the whole thing pretty much. 
> 
> Also I am exposing all of my ships and my friend is going to tease me but oh well.

“You mean to tell me that you're still having these dreams?” A woman with blue hair and glasses spoke. She wrote something down on a piece of paper. “Shuichi, you may need to speak with a professional, because this is getting out of hand.” The woman, Tsumugi Shirogane, sighed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Shuichi, you believe that you and the people around you are going to be part of a killing game. You are having ‘premonitions’, you say?” 

“That's not it! Kiibo-” 

“Yes, you are afraid that your boyfriend is a robot.” Tsumugi looked through a file. “Shuichi, it says here that you forcefully dragged Rantaro Amami out of a car when he was going to go bowling-” 

“Because then Kaede would have been suspected and killed!” The young man was beginning to breathe heavily. “I'm scared that she's gonna die! I don't want anyone to die!” 

“Alright. I'll see what I can do. I'm pretty sure that I can set you up with a specialist who deals with your situation.” She gave him a smile of reassurance. 

“You mean… they'll stop the killing game b-before it happens?” His eyes lit up with happiness when Tsumugi nodded. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“it's no problem at all.” She typed something into her computer. “I've already contacted the specialist for you. What days would work best for you?” 

She asked him a good date and time, and gave him the address to the building. “So I just need to go there tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Yes. I believe Angie will be able to make you feel at ease.” Tsumugi smiled at him again. But he didn't return the smile. The woman tilted her head. “What's wrong?” 

“A-Angie?” his hand began shaking. “Angie Y-Yonaga?” He gulped. 

“Yes, actually. Why? Do you know her?” She began to sit up from her seat, concern clear on her face. “Shuichi, do you need me to cancel-” 

“She's part of the killing game, Tsumugi. She's another person I need to warn.” He began walking out the door. “I'll warn her tomorrow, and then we'll all be safe.” He was sweating now. “I'll..I'll make sure that it stops before it ends.” With that, he exited the room,  leaving Tsumugi confused and worried. 

He had to protect everyone. He already saved Rantaro and Kaede, but who would be next? He just had to wait. If he just waited for another premonition, he could save the others. He could stop his neighbors from killing each other. He had to. Or else, he didn't know what he would do. 


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, you're right.” Shuichi smiled back. “That would be nice.” He looked out the window and saw that it had started to rain. It was refreshing, since it had been so dry out lately. “I like the rain. Don't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I don't know how to feel about this chapter, but I guess it's okay.

“Ah, your appointment didn't last as long as usual,” Kiibo pointed out, “how was it?” He made his way towards Saihara, and grabbed his hand. 

“Fine, I suppose. I'm going to see a specialist tomorrow.” He avoided eye contact and bit his lip. “Listen, I know you denied it, and I can understand why, but I'll still love you even if you  _ are  _ a robot.” 

“Shui-” But Kiibo was cut off.

“Don't be ashamed of it, Kiibo. I will support you no matter what.” He leaned forward and hugged his lover. The other couldn't think of a reasonable reply at this point, so he settled for just hugging Shuichi back. 

“Oh, I nearly forgot!” Kiibo said after Saihara backed away. “Maki and Kaito asked me if I could watch their daughter tomorrow. So, if you get back from your appointment and there's a little kid running around, don't be surprised.” 

That was right. Kaito and Maki had a two year old daughter. She was a very sweet little girl, except for when she was angry. Then she was scary. “That's fine.” He walked past Kiibo and sat down at the table. “Why do you need to watch her anyway?” 

“Because it's their wedding anniversary tomorrow. They want to have some alone time, like any couple would.” A chuckle left Kiibo's mouth. “You know, after you see your specialist tomorrow, you and I should take some time off and have a relaxing date.” 

“Yeah, you're right.” Shuichi smiled back. “That would be nice.” He looked out the window and saw that it had started to rain. It was refreshing, since it had been so dry out lately. “I like the rain. Don't you?” He paused. “Wait, or can you not get wet, since you're a robot?” 

“No, I like the rain, too.” Kiibo didn't comment on the robot part. “I especially enjoy the smell of the wet grass and leaves after it rains.” 

“Mmh, me too.” The dark haired male closed his eyes, only to be startled by loud knocking on the door. “Oh, Kiibo! Someone's at the door.” 

“Yes, I am aware.” The other made his way to the door. He opened it, and saw a rain-soaked Tenko standing there, shivering. “Tenko?! What are you doing here? Come in! It's raining really hard!” 

“Yeah, I know.” She stepped inside, arms crossed. “D-do you have a towel or something?” 

“Of course! Just wait there, I'll grab one.” Kiibo ran off into another room. Shuichi blinked.

“Why were you out in the rain?” He asked, concern clear in his voice. “Is everything okay?” He felt relieved when Tenko nodded. Then she laughed gently. It was almost an embarrassed laugh. 

“I, uh, locked myself out of the house, and Kiyo took the keys to work with him..” She sighed. “He'd laugh at me if he knew.” Then, she smiled gently. “And then he'd go on and on about how I could get hurt in the rain, and how I should be more careful.” 

“He's protective, huh?” Kiibo asked, handing over the towel. “That's good.”

“Yeah, I guess. He acts like he'll save me from any danger, but..” 

“But?” Shuichi started to stand up, fearing the worst.  _ ‘Is he hurting her? Is he the real danger?’  _

“But he can be a real pansy, you know? He's weak.” Tenko snickered, and Shuichi sighed with relief. Kiibo looked at him, worried. 

“I'm gonna go make some tea, if either of you want some.” Kiibo said, already walking towards the kitchen. 

And that was how the three of them ended up sitting at the table, sipping tea and talking about whatever came to mind.

 


	3. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waved back, and then left. He did feel better, but he still needed to at least alert the others. That way, he would be sure that they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I like this chapter but I don't like if it's that good. I don't know if I'll continue much more. I might end the story sooner than expected since it's not that good. But we'll see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

_He had to get out with the rest of them. He had to do it. There was no other way. But they kept on killing each other. There was no end, was there? No ending to this terrible killing game._

_He was going to lose all of his friends until he was the only one left. And then he would be killed off slowly. He would feel the weight of everyone's deaths on his shoulders, and-_

Shuichi woke up, springing up from his position in bed and breathing heavily. He put his hand out to the side and shook Kiibo awake. The other groaned, but sat up anyway. “What is it?”

“W-we have to save Ryoma a-and Kirumi. She's gonna kill hi-him.” Shuichi felt hot tears falling from his eyes. “And, and Angie's dead, too. I don't know who killed her yet, but I need to save her, Kiibo. Please help me save them!”

“What? Who's Angie-?”

“She's the specialist I'm going to see today.” He took a deep breath, and noticed that it was still dark out. “I'm going to warn her, and then she'll be safe. After I find out who killed her, I can tell her to stay away from them. And then she'll be safe.”

“If you say so.” Kiibo rested his hand on Saihara's shoulder. “Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time for your appointment, alright?” He gently guided Shuichi until the dark haired male's head rested on his chest.

* * *

 

“I have to go to my appointment and then I'll talk to Ryoma and Kirumi. So I might be home a little bit late.”

Kiibo nodded. “Alright. But don't force either of them out of their homes, and don't hurt either of them. You could have seriously injured Rantaro. Luckily Kaede didn't hold a grudge against you for that.”

“Because I protected them! She's grateful that I saved Rantaro.” He smiled, and Kiibo sighed.

“Just be careful. And remember, Kaito and Maki are dropping off their child later, so no talk of the killing game until she's gone, okay?”

“Even though her mother's an assassin?” Shuichi asked seriously, pulling on his coat. “I mean, not that she probably _knows_ that. But she most likely hears about death all the time.”

“What?! Assassin? No, Maki isn't an assassin! She's a very strong woman, and she can be a little scary, but she's not like that!” Kiibo had a look of pure shock on his face. “I..I think..”

“Oh, I should probably get to my appointment.” Shuichi said, opening the door. “I'll see you later!” And then he was out the door.

* * *

 

“So, you're Shuichi, yes?” The light haired woman asked, smile on her face. “Please, tell me all of your problems.” She was happy, so happy that it was almost scary.

“A killing game is going to happen soon. And if I don't warn everyone, we're all going to die.” He explained the killing game in depth to her, and how she was also a part of it. “Last night… I saw you die. I don't know who did it, but I will save you. I promise.”

“That is very kind of you!” She walked in his direction, and wrapped her arms around him. “But all this worrying is going to make you sick. Do not feel as if it is your responsibility to stop other people's actions, okay?” She let go of him, and then backed away.

“But, if I don't-”

“Shhhh. Clear your mind of all worry. Relax.” Her words were kind, and her voice was soft. “Do not think of your visions or your responsibility. Soothe your mind.”

He did just that. He blocked out the killing game for the time being. And it felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

“Now, whenever you feel worried, do this, and you will feel better.” She gave him a genuine smile. “And if you need anything, do not hesitate to contact either me or Tsumugi, okay?”

“You know Tsumugi?” Shuichi asked.

“Why, of course! Her and I are..very close.” She ended that statement with a giggle. “Would you like me to make another appointment? How about the same time next week?”

“Y-yes, that sounds fine.” He watched as she wrote it down on a sticky note. She handed it to him. “Thank you, Angie. This helped a lot.”

“Well, it's my job to make you feel better, right? _Right?”_ She clapped her hands together. “Well, I will see you next week! But if you need a sooner appointment, let me know!” Then she waved at him.

He waved back, and then left. He _did_ feel better, but he still needed to at least alert the others. That way, he would be sure that they were okay.

* * *

 

Shuichi stood at Kirumi's door, and knocked twice. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He sighed, and knocked just a little bit harder. Then, the door swung open.

“ _The fuck do you want?!”_ Miu Iruma yelled, glaring daggers at Shuichi. “Wait, Shuichi?! What are _you_ doing here?”

“I needed to speak with Kirumi, but..” He looked at Miu's outfit, which was very small and tight. “I think you guys might be busy..”

“Were you looking at my body or something?! Well, of course you were! Why else would you get that--”

“Miu, I asked you who was at the door.” Kirumi's voice sounded throughout the area. She peeked over Miu's head. “Please, come in, Shuichi. Miu, let him by.”

Iruma scoffed. “Fine, but he ain't getting any of this!” She pointed at her own chest. “Well, you heard her. Come in!” She stepped aside, and Shuichi stepped inside.

“You can ignore her behavior, Shuichi. Aside from that, what was it that you need?” Kirumi asked, pouring him a glass of lemon water.

“H-hey! I'm not that bad, am I?” Miu pouted. She looked up at Kirumi with pleading eyes, but she was ignored.

“Well, you see..” he explained the killing game, and the supposed situation that Kirumi was in. “So please, no matter how mad you get at Ryoma, don't hurt him.”

The short haired girl stared in disbelief. “Shuichi, are you alright?” She asked, exchanging worried looks with Miu. “If you need to talk with someone-”

“I already am. I'm fine.” He smiled. “I just wanted to let you know. Just in case.”

Kirumi tried her best not to show her worry. “Well, thank you for alerting me. I'll be sure to be careful.”

“Thank you. I'm already less worried.” Shuichi smiled again. “I should probably go talk to Ryoma now-”

“But you've already spoken to me. There's no need to warn Ryoma if you know everything's fine on my end, right? It will save you some trouble.” Even as she said this, she knew that she was just trying to keep Ryoma away from this madness. He already had enough problems. He didn't need anymore.

“Well, I guess you're right.” He replied. “I'll be going home, them. Goodbye, Kirumi..and Miu.” And then he left. Now he just had more time to tell Kiibo about his day.


	4. Is it unstoppable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn't wake me. I'm just..concerned.” He flinched when Tenko gave an annoyed, tired sigh.
> 
> “I'm fine. You shouldn't push the issue.” Her eyes were squinted and her mouth was in a deep frown. “Thanks for worrying, but I need some time to myself.” And then she shut the door. Shuichi knocked again.
> 
> “Tenko, I just want-”
> 
> “Leave her be. It wouldn’t do you any good to attempt to speak with her. Especially when her attitude is like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually inserts more of my ship*   
> I hope you like this chapter. Also, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been distracted with other things lately.

By the time Shuichi got home, Kaito and Maki were there to pick up their young daughter. It had been a while since he'd seen either of the two, so it was nice. He smiled at the couple. “It's been too long since we've seen each other.” He said, momentarily forgetting about the killing game.

“Yeah, it really has been!” Kaito replied, voice as loud as usual. “We should definitely plan a date or something,” he looked at Maki, “isn't that right?” 

“...yeah.” She looked at Shuichi after nodding. “It was nice seeing you..but we should get home…..thank you for taking her today, Kiibo.” 

“Oh, it was no problem! Please do not hesitate to call us if you need a favor!” Kiibo replied. 

“You're always our first option because you're awesome!” Kaito said, giving a thumbs up. 

“Glad to hear it!"

* * *

 

“I'm guessing that you had fun today.” Shuichi said, climbing into bed with his lover. Kiibo nodded. 

“Yes, I did. Even though kids are a lot of work, she's really adorable and fun to be around.” He smiled and relaxed into the pillows. “What about you? How was your day?” 

“Like usual. But the specialist gave me some tips on how to calm myself down..” He bit his lip. “Can I..can I tell you more about the killing game? It might help me understand it better.” 

“Of course you can.” Kiibo opened his arms for Shuichi to lay in. “I'm listening.” The light haired male listened to every word that came out of Shuichi's mouth. About their talents, and the deaths and executions, and how he just wanted to save everyone. 

“Wait, so you're telling me that we are all supposedly ‘ultimates’, and we're trapped in a killing game?” 

“That's exactly what I'm saying. You've gotta believe me, Kiibo.” Shuichi looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Let me just ask you one thing.” Kiibo spoke up. “Do you talk to people about their talents, and ask them questions?” 

“Yeah, sometimes.” Then Saihara closed his eyes. “I should go to sleep..goodnight.” 

As Shuichi fell asleep, Kiibo chuckled to himself. “So that's why Korekiyo asked me to find out why Shuichi was asking weird questions.”

* * *

 

The morning sun shined through the window. Shuichi opened his eyes, shocked. He didn't dream about the killing game. ‘ _ Does this mean it's over? Did I stop it?’  _

He turned to wake up Kiibo, but realized that he had already left for work. “Right..his vacation is over.” A wave of loneliness and worthlessness washed over him. 

Just then, he heard someone talking in an angry tone. ‘ _ That's right.. I left the window open last night.’  _  He looked out the window, and saw Tenko yelling into her phone. She seemed furious, and tears were streaming down her face. 

He caught small bits of her speech. “Why was I last,” and “yeah, sure, you never mean to.” were two things that worried Shuichi the most. He watched as she shut off the phone, went back inside, and slammed the door shut. 

Shuichi decided to go speak to her. He just hoped that she was okay. As he stood at the door, he could hear her whimpering quietly. After a few moments of standing still, he knocked on the door. 

Tenko answered, and her eyes instantly widened. “W-what are you doing here?” She wiped away a tear that was sitting on her cheek. “I'm sorry if I woke you, but everything's fine, and you can go home.” She was still agitated, Shuichi could tell. 

“You didn't wake me. I'm just..concerned.” He flinched when Tenko gave an annoyed, tired sigh. 

“I'm fine. You shouldn't push the issue.” Her eyes were squinted and her mouth was in a deep frown. “Thanks for worrying, but I need some time to myself.” And then she shut the door. Shuichi knocked again. 

“Tenko, I just want-” 

“Leave her be. It wouldn’t do you any good to attempt to speak with her. Especially when her attitude is like this.” 

Shuichi jumped at the voice. He looked to his right, and inside a window, which was directly next to the front door, stood Korekiyo. “You scared me!” He stared at the long haired male. 

“That's understandable.” Korekiyo replied, leaning on the windowsill. “Anyway, as I was saying, she won't let you even try to talk when she's like this,” he paused, “personal experience.” 

“..Oh.” He couldn't focus completely on Korekiyo's words, as something else was distracting him. “Can I ask you a question?” 

The taller male gave him a less angry version of Tenko's glare.“I've already told you. I don't know what your strange questions mean.” 

“No, it's not about that. I promise.” Shuichi said, nodding along to his own words. “I'm just confused.” 

“Why is that?” Now Korekiyo seemed more interested, and possibly worried. 

“Where's your mask? I've never seen you without it, but…” 

“What?” Shinguji blinked in confusion. “I don't wear any type of mask. What gave you that idea?”

“Oh, it's nothing..just..” Shuichi felt slightly embarrassed now. “Sorry.” 

“Please, do not apologize for a harmless mistake.” Korekiyo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “I hate to cut our conversation short, but I should probably go check on her.” He pointed behind him somewhere. “But I would love to chat with you again.” 

“Y-yeah.” Shuichi forced a smile and waved as Korekiyo closed the window. Even though the long haired male was less creepy than in the killing game,  Shuichi still felt eerie around him. 

Shuichi mentally slapped himself for letting his visions haunt his mind again. He gripped onto his own hair as he made his way across the street to his house. 

‘ _ I just have to relax. And then I'll be fine.’ _ He kept telling himself that until he stepped into the front door. Hot tears began streaming out of his eyes as he fell to the floor. “Please just let this end..” His fingers continued to pull at his hair. “What have I ever done to deserve this?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
